cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Awards of Invicta
This is a collection of all the Awards and medals one can achive in the service to Invicta either as a member or a loyal friend. Ribbon Rack Ribbons War Ribbons ~ File:Defender.png "Defender of Invicta" A ribbon for 3 wars fought in the name of Invicta (Retired) ~ File:InvictaWarrior.png "Warrior of Invicta" A ribbon for 5 wars fought in the name of Invicta (Retired) ~ File:InvictaHero.png "Hero of Invicta" A ribbon for 10+ wars fought in the name of Invicta (Retired) ~ File:InvictaJusticar.png "Justicar Of Invicta" A high military or political honor, only given for great acts benefiting the alliance of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaMeritorious.png "Meritorious Service Medal" The highest military honor a member of Invicta can receive, only given for going above and beyond the call of duty, and only given by top Military Commanders, the Vice President, and President. ~ File:KBOCampaignInvicta.png "KBO Campaign Medal" This medal was awarded to all member who fought in the campaign to destroy kingbigone, a known enemy of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaOperationEdict.png "Operation EDICT" In the wars against Illuminati and Rat Pack, Invicta conducted operations with the highest degree of professionalism. Overwhelming victory was achieved, and the war won. So to commemorate everyone who fought, this campaign ribbon is thus awarded. ~ File:InvictaOperationNightfall.png "Operation: Nightfall" The name, as given by the soldier whom fought in this operations, consisted of the wars to destroy the terrorist Skynation, and make sure he never rose again. So to commemorate the massive victory and complete destruction of Skynation, Invicta hereby awarded this medal to those involved. ~ File:InvictaFinalNightfall.png Also, for conducting the final blow to Skynation, Invicta is proud to present to gargoyleeva a special modified version of the medal. ~ File:InvictWoC.png "War of the Coalition" awarded to all nations who participated in the SOLID theatre. This also includes wars declared in defence of RoK when UNoS and TDC declared on them. ~ File:InvictaIchDien.png "Ich Dien" (translation: I serve) Awarded to all nations to participated in the Vanguard theatre of the Universalis-Legion War. ~ File:KarmaNuke.png Awarded to those who served in the Karma War and took at least one nuke during the course of the war. ~ File:KarmaNoNuke.png Awarded to those who served in the Karma War and never entered into a nuclear conflict. ~ File:KarmaBank.png Awarded to those who served in the Karma War and acted in a support capacity that was non-military. Finance and Economic Ribbons ~ File:InvictaStarofVirtue.png "The Star of virtue" This is a ribbon to commemorate and forever remember the generosity that Invicta members displayed for our great campaign to raise money for our brothers in arms, the United Purple Nations. ~ File:InvictaDealer.png "Invicta Dealer" Awarded for successfully completing (3) technology deals with other members of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaEntrepenuer.png "Invicta Entrepreneur" Awarded for successfully completing (10+) technology deals with other members of Invicta. ~ File:Donationmedal.png "Donation Medal" Awarded to anyone who has donated real life money to another member of Invicta in form of a "Cybernations Donation". ~ File:Financeaward2.png For generosity in giving financial aid. ~ File:Invicta DH Aid.png Awarded to Europa, the SOS Brigade, FEAR, Wolfpack, and Nobody Expects of BAPS for their aid to Invicta after the DH-NPO War. Political Honors ~ File:InvictaSilverStar.png "Silver Star" A great political honor, only given to diplomats, or members who perform a great political or diplomatic act, benefiting the alliance for the greater good. ~ File:InvictaShieldofSilver.png "Shield of Silver" Given to nations who have claimed right to peacefully negotiating peace in a war at least 5 times. Peace must have been declared relatively close to the declaration of the war itself. ~ File:InvictaBulletofSilver.png "Bullet of Silver" A bullet stands for death, while the bullet of silver stands for a shot never fired. Given to nations who have claimed the right to negotiating peace in a war at least 20 times. Peace must have been declared relatively close to the declaration of the war itself. ~ File:InvictaBlueRibbon.png "Blue Ribbon Committee Ribbon" The Purple represents Invicta as a whole, and the blue ribbons represent the committee of which anyone in Invicta could have be a part of by participating in the discussions that took place during January 2008. Credit goes to King Hobbs for this design. ~ File:InvictaBlueSelect.jpg "Select Committee Ribbon" The blue background represents the groundwork laid by the Blue Ribbon Committee discussions. Select Committee members were chosen based on their participation and collaboration with ideas pitched in Blue Ribbon Committee, and were asked in February 2008 to review proposed articles for a revised Charter that went into effect on 19 March 2008. Credit goes to King Hobbs for this design. ~ File:SenatorInvicta.png "Senator Of Invicta" This is a ribbon to designate that this member is either an active team senator, or has served as a senator in the past. ~ File:InvictaGovt.png "Government" Any member who has been appointed to serve as a government official for Invicta at any time. ~ File:PeerofInvicta.png Members who serve in an advisory role to the government. ~ File:Order of Invicta ribbonpng.png Membership Honors ~ File: Invicta6months.png Granted for being in Invicta for 6 months ~ File: Invicta12months.png Granted for being in Invicta for 12 months Honorary Sacrifice Medals ~ File:InvictaEndurance.png "Star of Endurance" For taking a loss of 500 Infrastructure or more in a war for Invicta ~ File:InvictaSurvivalist1.png "Survivalist I" For taking a single nuclear strike to your nation while in the service of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaSurvivalist2.png "Survivalist II" For taking five nuclear strikes to your nation while in the service of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaSurvivalist3.png "Survivalist III" For taking ten nuclear strikes to your nation while in the service of Invicta. ~ File:InvictaPerseverance.png "Ultimate Perseverance" For anyone in Invicta that gets struck by twenty five nuclear weapons while in the service of Invicta, you're a true survivor, so this is a special honorary medal dedicated to your endurance, and self sacrifice. ~ File:Nuclearsacrifice.png "Nuclear Sacrifice" For any and all nations who have taken a nuclear strike in the service of Invicta. Miscellaneous Ribbons ~ File:InvictaDistinguishedService.png.jpg "Distinguished Service" A ribbon awarded by government to virtuous members who go above and beyond the call of duty ~ File:InvictaConsular.png "Consular of Invicta" A ribbon given to those who have benefited Invicta through the use of considerably clever, effective, or just plain awesome idea(s) that have been submitted and passed through Admin/Mod inspection. ~ File:InvictaWitness.png "Invicta Witness" A high honor given to loyal nations in Invicta who have legitimately found nation(s)/plot(s)/spy(s) pertaining to acts of treason against Invicta or any legitimate contract(s)/signed article(s)/pledge(s)/treaties/treaty formed with Invicta to another party and have reported "said" act to a legitimate moderator/administrator ( specifically to a reliable source). Medals ~ File:InvictaSExGOD.png Medal of Service, Excellence, Greatness & Outstanding Deeds (SExGOD) ~ File:InvictaHonours.png Medal of Honour Awarded during this ceremony after Invicta withdrew from the Karma War ~ File:Order of Invicta medal.png ~ File:NAC DH Medal.png Awarded to NAC for their participation in the DH-NPO War in this ceremony. Also in ribbon form. Category:Invicta